Trangression of Truth
by KerryBerry007
Summary: A stranger from Vaughn's past returns. ~I've changed some of the parts. PLEASE READ!!!!!!~
1. Forever True

Transgression of Truth 

Part 1

Rating: PG-13

Archival: If you think it's good enough to put somewhere go ahead. You might want to have your head examined but go ahead. If you could send me a link so I know where it is I would love you for it.

  
Disclaimer: Can I ask you people something? Do you honestly think I would be sitting here, taking time to fill out this stupid disclaimer if I actually owned anything Alias? Just in case you're that…um…special…no I don't own anything Alias. Wait…I lied. I own Chris Roberts, Alex Roberts, Mike Roberts and anyone else who's in my story but not on the show.

  
Author's Note: This is kind of like _Written In The Stars_. I just really didn't like how it was going and after seeing _Almost Thirty Years_ I got an idea of how to do the same story line…only better. **So leave feedback. Flames are okay…as long as they're constructive. Please don't be too mean.**

            The first chapter takes place in the future. I'm not sure how far ahead, but I'll let you know just as soon as I figure it out.

            Okay…I know that ya'll are going to hate me but…I just really didn't like how everything in my story was turning out. It wasn't emotional enough for me. I kept saying to myself, "Kerry, you'll put more emotion in the next part. The people who have reviewed want updates. You can fix it later."  But it just started to bug me. So to make up for the rewrite I've posted 2 chapters. And I think I might be able to get another one finished today. I hope that make up for it.

            Anything with *** *** around it is part of the letter. **/ /** is flashbacks. is voiceovers. (Mainly Christina's diary entries) That's it. For now. I might add more symbols later just to drive you nuts. 

*************************************************************

C.I.A. ~ Michael Vaughn's Office ~

*****Michael,

There is so much I need to say. Even more that you need to know. This life is full of pain and betrayal. And I know that nothing I say will ever make up for how much I hurt you, but please know that I never wanted to cause you pain. The only thing I've ever wished for was your happiness. 

            I thought I was giving it to you. By disappearing. By hiding the truth, the web of lies that my life had become. But now I realize that the only way to make everything okay again is to tell you the truth. The pure and simple truth. I only hope that you can forgive me for it. *****__

Vaughn slowly set the letter on his desk, reaching to wipe the tears from his eyes. His head shot up at the soft knock on his door. His eyes lit up slightly at the sight of her standing in front of him. Her eyes were filled with concern.

            "Hey." Her voice was soft, like she was speaking to an injured child. "How you holdin' up?"

            "I've been better." His voice was shaking, thick with tears. 

            "Oh, Vaughn…"

            "It's fine. I mean I hadn't even seen her for almost three years. I just…it just hurts so much." Tears streamed down his face. He no longer tried to conceal them. The once petrifying thought of seeming weak was now just a mere illusion. It didn't matter. Weak…strong…it doesn't change anything. We all end up the same. Heartbroken. Alone. Nothing could change that. Nothing.


	2. Secrets Forever

Transgression of Truth 

Part 2

Rating: PG-13

Archival: If you think it's good enough to put somewhere go ahead. You might want to have your head examined but go ahead. If you could send me a link so I know where it is I would love you for it.

  
Disclaimer: Can I ask you people something? Do you honestly think I would be sitting here, taking time to fill out this stupid disclaimer if I actually owned anything Alias? Just in case you're that…um…special…no I don't own anything Alias. Wait…I lied. I own Chris Roberts, Alex Roberts, Mike Roberts and anyone else who's in my story but not on the show.

  
Author's Note: This is kind of like _Written In The Stars_. I just really didn't like how it was going and after seeing _Almost Thirty Years_ I got an idea of how to do the same story line…only better. **So leave feedback. Flames are okay…as long as they're constructive. Please don't be too mean.**

            The first chapter takes place in the future. I'm not sure how far ahead, but I'll let you know just as soon as I figure it out.

            Okay…I know that ya'll are going to hate me but…I just really didn't like how everything in my story was turning out. It wasn't emotional enough for me. I kept saying to myself, "Kerry, you'll put more emotion in the next part. The people who have reviewed want updates. You can fix it later."  But it just started to bug me. So to make up for the rewrite I've posted 2 chapters. And I think I might be able to get another one finished today. I hope that make up for it.

            Anything with *** *** around it is part of the letter. **/ /** is flashbacks. is voiceovers. (Mainly Christina's diary entries) That's it. For now. I might add more symbols later just to drive you nuts. 

Kerry, Ireland

Christina Roberts stared at the picture, keeping it from the fires raging flames. Three years. Had it really been that long? Three years without his smile. His laugh. His love. 

            **** I used to look in his eyes and the warmth…and love………and hope was all I needed. It was like a fairytale. But fairytales are for children. And eventually we all have to leave our childhood behind. We all have to grow up. And once I did even his loving eyes weren't enough to keep me there. To hold me down. 

            My spirit longed to soar. To fly above the clouds. Where harmony and peace were no longer myths. Where not even death could take away the hope. I thought I would find that. My safe haven. My nirvana. I thought that if I could just get away…away from the lies…from the pain, but I was wrong. I was not meant to have a nirvana. 

            Christina slowly set the picture back on the mantle. Her hand lingered for a moment and she gently placed the portrait into her bag.  

            **** But he was. He's too pure not to have one. I only hope that I arrive in time to give it to him. ****

St. Abigail's Hospital ~ Los Angeles, California Michael Vaughn's dream 

            The dark colors slowly mixed into one huge swirl of shades. The haze slowly started to clear. He gasped as he noticed the figure standing in front of him. He slowly reached his hand toward her. She flickered before gradually starting to fade. He quickly ran towards her, but it was to late, she was gone. The all was black.

Warehouse, Taipei 

Sydney's "room"

            Sydney slowly looked up as she heard the footsteps approaching. She glares at the woman standing before her. 

            "Sydney," her voice was thick with a Russian accent. "I wish so much for you to just listen to me."

            "Nothing you say holds any interest to me." 

            "It would help you understand so much better."

            "I could never understand the things you've done."

            "Sydney, if you would just listen to me-"

            "I remember when I first lost my mother…I was so…I can't even describe the feeling. I felt so alone. So betrayed. And I was mad at her. I was mad at her for leaving me and I thought it was my fault. And you…you willingly brought that feeling into other peoples hearts. Nothing you say could _ever_ make me understand. _Nothing_."


	3. Forever Dreaming

Transgression of Truth 

Part 2

Rating: PG-13

Archival: If you think it's good enough to put somewhere go ahead. You might want to have your head examined but go ahead. If you could send me a link so I know where it is I would love you for it.

  
Disclaimer: Can I ask you people something? Do you honestly think I would be sitting here, taking time to fill out this stupid disclaimer if I actually owned anything Alias? Just in case you're that…um…special…no I don't own anything Alias. Wait…I lied. I own Chris Roberts, Alex Roberts, Mike Roberts and anyone else who's in my story but not on the show.

  
Author's Note: This is kind of like _Written In The Stars_. I just really didn't like how it was going and after seeing _Almost Thirty Years_ I got an idea of how to do the same story line…only better. **So leave feedback. Flames are okay…as long as they're constructive. Please don't be too mean.**

            The first chapter takes place in the future. I'm not sure how far ahead, but I'll let you know just as soon as I figure it out.

            Okay…I know that ya'll are going to hate me but…I just really didn't like how everything in my story was turning out. It wasn't emotional enough for me. I kept saying to myself, "Kerry, you'll put more emotion in the next part. The people who have reviewed want updates. You can fix it later."  But it just started to bug me. So please forgive me. Updates may take a little bit longer because I'm really working on quality. Not just quantity.

            Anything with *** *** around it is part of the letter. **/ /** is flashbacks. is voiceovers. (Mainly Christina's diary entries) That's it. For now. I might add more symbols later just to drive you nuts.

"Eric?" Eric slowly pulled her into his arms, wiping the tears falling from her sparkling, blue eyes. "Will he be okay?"

That should have been my first clue. When he hugged me. He'd only done that once before. ****

"Chris, it…it's pretty bad."

"What room?"

"220."

"Will they…can I see him?"

"Yeah. I'll figure out something to tell Devlin."

"Thank you." Chris slowly walked down the winding hallway, scanning the doors for room 220. Taking a deep breath, she hesitated for a moment before brining her hand up to knock gently on his door.

**** I don't why I did that. Knocking. It's not like he could have heard me. I suppose I just needed to try. ****

She gradually crossed the space between them. She gasped at the sight of him. He was covered in bruises. There was a scar all across his arm, probably from a knife cut. "Oh Michael." She put her hand down on the side table to steady herself. She gladly dropped into the chair beside his bed. "What did they do to you? I can't…I'm sorry. I should of been here. I…I'm so sorry." Tears streamed down her ivory cheeks.

"You couldn't of done anything."

She turned to face him. "Eric…I could of stopped him."

"No…I… nothing could of stopped him."

"Eric."

He sighed. "All right. You probably could have. But it's not your fault. Chris what happened…he went on this mission because he wanted to. It's _not_ your fault."

" I just…I always thought it'd be me. Lying in a hospital bed. About to die. I just can't…it was never supposed to be him. Never."

"It wasn't supposed to be you either."

"Yeah. Can…can I just have a minute?"

"Of course." He gave her a light kiss on the cheek before leaving her with Michael. 

"It was never supposed to be you. It was _never_ supposed to be you."

St. Abigail's Michael's dream 

He felt her grab his shoulder, trying to get his attention, but all he could see was the water. He hesitated for a moment before running down the winding hallway. He could faintly see Sydney slipping through the door, right before it slid shut. _I'm gonna die, he thought. I'm gonna drown to death. She doesn't know that I love her. That I dream about her. She'll never know._ He could see Sydney trying to break through the little window. _ NO!! I can't lose her too. I love her. Go. Be safe. Tell her that I love her. Please._ He felt one last surge of water hit his back. Then everything turned black.

Warehouse, Taipei

Sydney's "room" 

"Sydney…are you ready to be reasonable yet? I can save you." Irina took a deep breath. "Who do you work for?" Sydney was silent. "Who do you work for?" her voice was stern, full of anger.

"Burn in hell you bitch."

"Sydney!!! I am still your mother!!! I demand more respect than that!!!"

"My mother is dead."

"Sydney, I do not-"

"My mother…is dead." Her voice held the same anger that Irina's had before. "Just leave me alone. Just go away."

"Remember Sydney, you brought this upon yourself." Sydney's eyes filled with fear as she noticed the guard slowly walking towards her. He brought his hand back and struck her across the face. "I am sorry. So sorry." Irina turned and slowly left the room.


End file.
